Tigress
by Amelia Mikaelhey
Summary: Thea Frey has always hated her father with a passion not just because of his vulgar language and his horrible treatment of his children but because she believes he had a hand in her mother – Lady Zelda Wilcox first of her name of the house Wilcox- death, but instead of acting on her suspicions she is forced to marry Robb Stark.
1. Characters

Tigress

My father may be Lord Walder Frey of the twins but my mother is and always will be a tigress and it is from her house I follow not that of my father. I am her cub and I will find out what happened to her not for me but for my sister.

Thea Frey has always hated her father with a passion not just because of his vulgar language and his horrible treatment of his children but because she believes he had a hand in her mother – Lady Zelda Wilcox first of her name of the house Wilcox- death, she would act on it and kill the man that would call himself her father but she has a younger sister- a true younger sister- named Lydia who is only a mare ten name days old and she must protect her at all costs even if that meant marring the king of the north just because he wanted to cross a bridge.

Thea Frey:

Thea is strong willed and tough but when she needs to be she can act like the lady she is supposed to be. Her mother died when she was eight name days old and her younger sister was just one name day old, a mare week after her death her father married again to a girl who was only three name days older than her.

When the king of the north needs to cross the bridge by her home, Thea as one of Walder Frey's more beautiful offspring was used as a bargaining chip. When she tried to refuse her father threatened her baby sister, the one person in the whole of Westeros that she loved more than anything and to protect her sister she agrees. Unknown to her then it would be the start of her life.

A/N: This will be a sort of spin off to my other game of thrones story Strange Birds! so i suggest you go and read that one aswell. I will be writing both stories at the same time! so expect regular updates!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Thea glanced at the shrivelled up man that called himself her father, he leered down at her as she stood in the great hall, in front of all of his men and some of her brothers.

"The king of the north is travelling here girl, and I have promised him your hand in marriage" the heart faced girl stared at the man. She did not blink. She would not show him any reaction to the news that would change her whole future.

"And since your my best mare, and fit enough for a king I picked you" the only thing running through the young girls mind was her sister. What would happen to her? Would she have to stay here with their father and their terrible siblings? She could not bring herself to think about what would happen if Lydia was sold off like cattle to the highest bidder.

"No" the hall that was cheering with laughter and merriment suddenly stopped at the statement.

"No?" Walder Frey glared down at the beauty. "You do not have a choice girl! YOU DO AS I SAY!" he gritted out the first part before bellowing out the last. He pointed his long thick finger at her "If you do not wed the king with a smile on that face of yours, it will be your precious Lydia that will take your place!"

Lydia Frey was only ten name days old, she had not even bled yet and her father was considering using her as blackmail material against her. Her sweat baby sister who does not yet know about how cruel the kingdom can be, she would not know what to do when the king came here, she knew she had to accept her father and do so with a beaming smile on her face.

The image of Lydia cowering away from the wolf of the north made its way into Theas' head and it stayed there throughout the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The olive tone of her fingers dragged through the brown hair of the young Lydia Frey. Thea had just told her sister that when she wed the young wolf she would be leaving with him, and that she may not see her again, this revelation of course made both girls burst out in tears.

The idea of leaving Lydia with Walder Frey made her sick, she knew he would never harm her physically but he would emotionally and never mind what his loyal men would do to them, Thea had managed to protect Lydia from the soldiers but not from their fathers emotional abuse.

Lydia had always wanted to impress her father and one day make him proud but when your father was Walder Frey it was easier said than done.

The old man would taunt each of his children the only one who got off lightly was Roslin, Walder Frey's favourite daughter the one he had with the only wife he truly loved. He would call each of them ugly and he would put Roslin on a pedestal, he would call her his jewel. Thea was considered a beauty despite her cold nature towards anyone who was not Lydia but she was still ugly compared to Roslin according to Walder Frey.

Lydia knew that her father was not loving but she desperately wanted the same affection he gave Roslin.

Thea knew that her little sister was not confident and that was all done to their father who taunted her at every moment, sure she wasn't as beautiful as Roslin or Thea but she was a mare child at ten name days, she was not a women yet and had not yet developed any of the womanly curves that her sisters had.

Lydia's Eyes were sunken and small one of the only things she got from her father while Thea had her mother's large doe eyes that made her look younger and more innocent than she could ever be. Both girls had their mother's hair colouring and skin tone.

The elder girl shushed the shaking girl that she held in a tight embrace, Thea didn't want to leave her sister but it was necessary.

Perhaps the king of the north could help her find out what happened to their mother, perhaps she would even love him, but she knew that it was a silly notion and that from what the soldiers were saying the north would eat her alive – tigress or not.

 **Q &A**

 **Question of the day: Should i make Talisa mean in this story, i mean Thea is marrying the man she loves...?**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 _He would be coming tomorrow_ Thea thought as she stared at herself in the rusted old mirror that hung lowly in her darkly lit room. Thea was fortunate enough to have a bedroom in the main tower where as some of her siblings had their bedrooms outside of the tower or in some unfortunate cases outside the main walls.

Having so many daughters Walder Frey couldn't afford to pay all of the handmaidens they would need so Thea had to make do with brushing her hair herself not that it was a chore she just knew that proper lady's would have their own handmaiden that would dress her and brush her hair and kiss her forehead like a mother should.

Thea sometimes dreamt that her mother was alive but her father was not, that her and her sister had to move back to their mother's childhood home where they would be raised by their mother and grandparents, where they would be loved and looked after and treated like real Lady's. Thea knew it was a silly dream but it was one she had often.

Her brown hair was now silk like as she tied it up in a braid, the nervous that were bundled up in her stomach threatened to exploded as she thought about the next day and that the king of the north was heading here and that she would be marrying him soon. So very soon.

The cool air swept through the room that without a doubt would have been used by generations of Frey's.

The sheer nightdress clung to the ripe body of the young Frey.

 _This is the last night I can sleep in my own bed_ she thought _by myself anyway._

Tomorrow night she would share her bed with the young wolf, a man said to have transformed into a wolf during battle.

Would he be gentle? Loving? Caring?

Or would be hate her? It was rumoured that he already had a love in his life and that he had to give her up for this marriage. She didn't want her husband to hate her but if he did she would not blame him.  
It seems that neither the bride nor groom were too excited for their up and coming wedding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thea tried to keep her composure and to be a lady but when your future husband was on his way with all of his men, his mother and his very large dire wolf you tend to get a little nervous.

People were running around the twins, trying to get everything ready for the royal party. Her father had commissioned her a new dress one special and 'fit' for a queen. Or so he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(First Person)

I knew I should be down in the hall helping prepare or at least be trying to get my new gown on but I could not. I simply wouldn't waste my whole day trying to make myself look pretty enough for Robb Stark, so instead I'm making my sister look pretty.

Lydia bounced into my room earlier that morning demanding her hair be done and that she look like a princess for when the royal party got here and I couldn't say no.

I ran the brush through Lydia hair again as she sang on top of my lap.


End file.
